The Dragon in the Basement
by Lunawolf5
Summary: Theres a big secret under The Fairy Tail guild hall. The only people who know are S-Class wizards and The Master. How will the rest of the guild react to the discovery after the Phantom Lord attacks? I don't own anything and i don't make money off of this story.
1. Chapter 1: The Creature Below

I am in a cage.

I have No free will.

I will neve see the light.

The only things I have is my bed a scarf and my fire and happy.

No one comes to visit me except for the weekly visit from the mastery the and the daly visits from Mira.

Erza only comes to see me at holidays.

Mystigen comes to vist whe ever he's in town wich doset happen very often.

Gildarts comes to visit but even less than mystigen.

Laxus comes to visit only wonting to fight me but every time Mira comes down and stops it.

My only consinet companion is the stuffed winged blue cat that I named happy.

My area is big but the collar that connects me to a chain and then to the wall only allows me to go so far. I have my bed which I call my cave since dragons need there caves. I have a hook for my scarf that my father gave me befor giving me to this guild called fairy tail.

My father igneel was also a dragon. But since I was a human he thought it would be better if I hung out with other humans as well.

I don't to much here though. I lit a fire once a day to make shure my fire is still there though I know it will never leave me.

When I ask the master when I all be able to fly in the sky or even go out side agean he says fairy tails most important Secert should stay put untill a dragon is needed.

He always says that. For the past seven years he's said that every week.

I curl up in my cave happy next to me. My tail curling around me. My wings flat ajainst my back.

I sniff and my head shoots up. Mira's coming down!

I fixed up my cave and put on my scarf. I cleaned happy up and waited for the only human interaction i get Daily.

"Natsu!" She calls down in her sing song vocie. She steps down the stairs to where I was waiting.

"I brought yor breakfast. Today you will be having one chicken and a slab of beef. Master says to stop giving you so much food. So no pork today. I wil try to get it tonight if you behave." She says. Placing the plate of food with a fork and knife on my table. She also set up my special iron cup with a fire drink.

"Thank you Mira. I really do aperctionate every thing you do." I say going to dig in but Mira stops me.

"Now natsu remember your manners." She says with a kind smile.

"Oh right Mira would you like to join me?" I ask kicking out the other stool so she could sit.

"I would love to thank you." She sits down and takes out her food which is a salad. I asked if I could try it once out of curiosity and it was plants! So gross. We go throw this every day.

"So what's been happening?" I ask still eating the chicken with my hands since thee where bones Mira said I could. Plues she tells mean out every thing that happens in the guild incase one day I am allowed out I will know what's going on.

"Well Erza and gray brought back a new person from there last mission yeaturday. Her name is Lucy and she is a celestrail wizard." Mira explains.

"What's a celestrail wizard?" I ask knowing only about fire, take over, electricity, caosis, titian and what ever magic mystigen uses and that awsome requipeing magic Erza uses.

"It's when a person can somon a spirt to help them fight." Mira says.

"What dose she look like?" I ask. Not being able t leave the guild hall basement means I don't know what anyone looks like so Mira tells me. Although gray sounds like he's super weak.

"Wel she has blonde hair and she's really nice. She has a wrist band just like yours and Loki dosent like her very much. Oh and she gets along great with every one." Mira says trying to give meas much deatal as possible so I would now who she is.

"Oh and reedus is almost done with you guildmember guid." Mira says.

I smile at that. A few mounths ago I asked mira if freedus could draw ever member in the guild and Lable each one of them so I could have a redress guild to every one.

"Thak you Mira. Oh and happy is complaing about the cold so could we have another few blankets for the winter?" I asked her. She knows I treat happy as an acturally living being.

"Shure. Would you also like a small fire pit?" She asked knoing how much fire ment to me.

"No just he blankets I don't wont you to do that than get into trouble because of it." I say placeing te last bit of beef into my mouth.

"Ok I will respect your disision. I still don't undersatnd why the master keeps you chained up down here though. You have very good manners and you reading and writing is coming along perfectly." She says wonderingly.

"It's because I am a monster. I can't be trusted. My magic can get crazzy if not kept calm. That's why igneel gave me to you guys. He thought I would help me control it better." I say sadly and seeing sadness in Miras eyes I don't wont so I change the subject.

"Here are the pages you gave me yeasterday. They were a little difficult at first to understand but than happy showed me how to do it and I got it." I said taking out the work sheets she gave me yeaturday.

"Well that's good. I brought new pages this time for Erza and laxus so it's going to be a little difficult. Do you won't me to help you at lunch if you don't get it?" She asked kindly.

"I think I will try them first then if I need any help I will ask you at Lunch." I say handing her the papers to correct any taking the fresh ones.

"Oh any here is your corrected test from the other day. I have I to go now becues my break time is up but Iwill be back at lunch time." She said taking the dishes and pushing in her stool and headed back up the staris.

I Put the paper away and Curled up with happy in the cave and feel asleep.

-up stairs-

"Mira where did you go for the past hour?" Lucy asked her.

"Oh just taking a breck that's all and checking up on a friend." Mira sad knowing that that no one except S-class wizards and the masteind that's all." Mira said knowing that only S-class wizards and the master are alound too is about natsu.

"Ok if you say so." Lucy said with suspicion in her voice.

"Mira come to my office!" The master shouted down for his office.

"Coming!" Mia answered and went to his office.

"Mira I need to talk about natsu." The master said meeting her at the entrance of his office. Lucy heard this and went I gray for anwers.

"Hey gray I have a question for you." She walked up to the ice Mage who was hafe naked right now.

"Yeah what's up Lucy?" He turned towards her.

"Who's nats-?" She didn't even get to finish her question befor gray grabber her and ran out of the building. Gray didn't stop untill he where at her house.

"What's the hel gray I was just asking you a question!" Lucy whinned to him.

"We don't say that name around S-class wizard go the master you understand. Don't every say natsus name at the guild hall ethier. He can porberly hear you to." Gray said sternly trying to drill it throw her head.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked conceded.

"Natsu is a Secert. He's not somone you should know about. Only s-class and the master are aound to know about him that's it. I only know Becaues I over herd Mira anger a talking about him." Gray said recalling Erza totally pubiling him hafe to death to not say a wrod about it.

"What did he do?" Lucy asked.

"He was born and brought to fairy tail by a dragon that's wat he did. Plues he lives in the basket no ones aloud down there. That's al I knowing swear." Gray said.

Lucy noded understandingly. She to had her own secretes.

- back with the master-

"You can't be serious!" The master said to Mira.

"I am completly serious I think natsu needs to sperad his wings. He needs to be able to get outside. Come on for one day and me Erza and laxus will be with him." Mira pleaded they we though this every mounth.

"No he's still to dangrouse to be out." The master said.

This time though Mira had a plan she knew the master would say no so she got somthing eles ready to get natsu somthing anything.

"Fine than I will give you another option. Let natsu meet the other guild members. And if not that let him have a guild mark." Mira said determined to get natsu somthing.

"Well those are new requests. I wil alow the mark. And I wil allow some of the other members see him. But only three and I will pick them. Understand?" The master said.

"Oh yes I undestand! Thank you so much natsu all be very happy!" Mira said joyfully. She ran out and headed to the kitchen to get a special meal in celebration.

"Mira whatg going on?" Erza asked her.

"Erza come into the kitchen I have wounded up news!" Mira said getting some good meat for natsu along with some desert.

"Yes what is it?" Erza asked walking into the kitchen.

"The master is alowing natsu to have the guild mark! And he's allowing three people other than S-class to see him!" Mira said jumping up and down. Erza joined her knowing how important this was.

"Oh my god finialy! And maybe next year we can show him he rest of the guild to! Has reedus finished his boo to?" Erza asked Mira.

"Yeah I was going to give it to him today. Woult you like to join me?" Mira asked Erza.

"With such good news I will join you today. Is laxus here?" Erza asked knowing the lightning mage would also like to know the news.

"I think so. To see if he's up stairs and meet me at the basement door in twenty minutes." Mira said as Erza noded runing off to get laxus.

Twenty minute later Mira showed up at the door and found laxus and Erza there as well both extremely happy.

Erza opened the door for Mira and all three went down.

-natsu-

I heard the Creaking of the wooden stairs as some one came down. He could smeel Mira and Erza and laxus.

I sat up totally stunned that three came today.

"Natsu lunch time!" I heard Mira call out. I stood up and fixed my bed up. I grabed two more stools that I keep the six books i have on them and set the stools up at the table. I put happy on the center of the table with a stuffed toy fish he got as year from Erza.

I was seting up plates my tail waging in happy ness when they steped into the light.

"Hello natsu ready for lunch? I brought guests today. We also have good news to tell you and happy." Mira said.

"Good news? Is the master and gidarts and mystge going to be joining us as well?" I ask.

"You know the other two are rarely hear. But I think there going to try and make it fo Christmas this year but I a not sure." Mira said setting out four meals natsus larger than the other three.

"That's good." I say tha rembering my manners I pull each stool out and ask for each to join me. Each sits down.

"I see happy is enjoying his fish I got him last year." Erza said as she sits down.

"Oh yes he really loves it. He also loves the blanket with fish on it you got him last year laxus." I say trying to be polite.

"Really? That's good. I saw it and though of him instendly." Laxus repleied eating a piece of meat.

"So what's the surprse?" I ask curiously after swollowing a chunck of chicken.

"The master is allowing you to have the fairy tail mark!" Mira said with pride.

"And three other guild members will be allowed to come down here when every they won't!" Erza said.

My eyes widened. This was new. I knew that they are trying to get me a day to go outside and just be able to go out side. But this was totally new!

"A guild mark? And three more people to know? Really?" I ask joy and exicetmen poring out of me like an erupting volcano.

"Yeah I even have your guild member guid from reedus!" Mira said taking out a book and handed it to me.

"Oh my god! Happy did you hear that new people and the guild mark! Wait dose happy get one to?" I ask and the ofhers hesitated on that one.

"I don't see why not. Happy can have one to." Laxus said.

"Of curse he can." Mira said.

"Happy is an important cat isn't he?" Erza said.

"Yeah he is. Hear that hapy where getting guild marks!" I grabed happy and hugged eza and Mira and tryied to hug laxus but the collar stoped me.

"Here." Laxus got up and walked around the table I hug me.

"Thank you." I wisiper to him.

"No prob little buddy." He whispered back.

I yowned and said I was tired.

"You go to sleep. You need to rest up I think master will alow the three others to come Down in the next day." Mira said as her and Erza cleaned up the dishes.

"Can you guys stay till me and happy fall asleep?" I asked the three of them.

"Ok natsu." They all replied.

I placed my new book next to my bed. I curled up with my tail and wings raping around me happy in my arms. Laxus pulled the covers over me and I smiled closing my eyes. Knowing they will stay till I fall asleep.

-laxuses pov- -

Laxus tucked the dragon slayer into bed and turned to the girls.

"I hate having him tied up down here." Laxus said. "I hate knowin his best firend Is a toy cat."

"We all hate it laxus but we need to be strong for him. DId you see how easily he got tired? It's a sign of low vitamin d." Mira said sadly. "I don't think the master understands that could kill someone. We need to get him out side."

"Maybe he dose understant that. Maybe he's trying to protect natsu from the world instead of the other way aroun." Erza said.

"What do you mean? He's a human being he can't be tied up like this. It can't be justified at all!" Laxus said frustrated but quietly so not to wake natsu up.

"I am not saying it's a good thing. Caues it's not. I a just saying maybe this is a trial run. Maybe the master wonts to see how three people can deal with it. Maybe if it gose well than natsu can leave this place." Erza said explaning her self.

"Than if that's the case let's pray that he will choose people who will except that pink head of hair." Laxus said as they started up stairs.

When they got up stairs the master was there to greet them.

"Hello master." Mira said putting on a smile.

"Hello, I have desided which three will see natsu at dinner time." The master said.

"Who?" Erza asked for the three.

"Gray, Lucy, and Loki." The master said turn cntinued with, "if those three except natsu easily than he can see the rest of the guild. If they all except him he can be free to come and go as he likes." He said and turned to walk away but was pulled into a huge hug with the three jumping around joyfully.

The couldn't wait till natsus dinner time. Laxus though had to leave to go on a mission since his team wonted to go on a mission and not of them where to see natsu so left reluctenly.

Erza was sent out to find her team mates in hope that natsu will so join there team.

Mia stayed keeping Loki there was very easy.

When Erza got back with her team Mira and Loki where in a private roo waiting for them since there where rules to go over.

The three entered the room and found loki tryin to hit on Mira and seeing Erza shut him up instently.

"There's a reasoned gathers the three off you. Three completly diffeint people. But befor we tell you there are some rules we must go over." Erza said. The three seeker mages cringed at this. "Mira go prepare the dinner I wil take care of these three."

"Ok" Mira said leaving to go take care of natss dinner.

"First of all what you are about to find out isnt told to anyone other than each other an S-class wizard or the master no one eles. Secounded there is a zone where... He can't go so stay three unless told other wise. Third we don't know how he will react to you so no sudden movements or load noises. Forth Happy is real and you wil treat him as such. Fith please do except him he needs this to live. Oh and his name is natsu not monster or idiot or even moron. And gray give me your lighter and get cloths on." Erza said reaching out her hand for grays liter.

"Fine. Here." Gra took out his lighter and put on a shirt.

"Oh and aother thing he gets tired really quick nowadays from lack of sun light." Erza said tha continued to say. "So who wonts to go meet natsu?"

Three hands shot right up. There was a knock on the door and Mira asked if they where ready.

"Yup let's go." Erza said openng the door folwed by three curious mages.

The got to the door of the basment. "Ok give me five minutes then come down." Mira said opening the door and headed down.

-natsus pov-

I woke up in darkness so I lite the three lights in my area. I took out he work sheets Mira had given me and sat there with happy to work on them.

"Natsu diner!" I herd Mira's vocie coming down.

"Already? Sweet! Is it just you this time?" I asked looking up from the work sheet.

"No. Erza will be coming down in about five minutes with three new people. Would you like that?" She asked me.

"Yeah who are they?" I asked picking up the boo reedus made for me.

"Gray, Lucy. And Loki." She said setting up there dinners.

I flipped though the pages tilli found them.

"Ok found them! Gra isn't as lame looking as I thought he would be. I like Lokis orange hair. Lucy is pertty really pertty. I am marking her page as a favoret." I say proudly folldn the egde of the page.

"Would you like to clean up your area befor dinner?" Mira asked me putting away my work sheets.

"Oh yes I would. Although I only have the four stools two will have to stand. No wait I will sit in my cave! You can join me!" I say finding a solution as I make my bed. My tail wipped and grabbed a pillow moving it into place.

The fire place that I can use but don't like to got wood that laxus cuts up for me in the summer for me is thown in. I blow some fire on it and it chetches.

I hear someone coming down the staris and I srike diving into my cave and covering my self And happy so tha no one could see us. My chain rateled and gave my position away. I herd Mira laugh.

"What's so funny Mira?" An unfamiliar male vocie says.

"Natsus reaction to when you guys came down wag halliaorus!" Mira said still laughing. I lifted up the blanket up a little and saw a rave hair boy who was gray by his picture. There was an orange haired man who had to be Loki and then the blonde must be Lucy.

"So where is he?" Erza asked acting like she didn't see me peeking out of my cave.

"Try his cave him and happy flew Into it as soon as he here's you coming." Mira said.

I squiked covering my self up agean as I saw Erza walk towards me and happy. She yanked back the covers and life's me up in her right hand and happy in her left.

"Dinner is ready and you have guests get you fat scaly but out here now!" Erza said to me than turned to happy, "and you don't encourage him!"

"Aye sir!" I say aferad she will hurt me some more.

Erza let go of me and happy. I gabbed happy mid flight and ran to hide behind Mira.

"Mira make Erza stop!" I whine knowing the white haired Mage will take my side.

"Now natsu be polite to your guests." She says kindly, "and eat your dinner. I got pork for you tonight."

My eyes turned to my plate. "Yes! Pork!" I say offering gray a high five who gingerly takes it.

"Oh right almost forgot. You four are sitting at the table while me and natsu are on his bed." Mira said clapping her hands together.

Erza was the last to sit since they seemed aferad of me for some reason. Half way throw dinner I desided to ask them why.

"Why are you three so afread of me? I mean Erza, Mira, mystegen, gildarts and like my best friend other than happy laxus Aren't aferad of me. I anit that scary. I mean i have been told that my fires pertty scary but that's it." I said looking at them.

"Well I think you three are pretty scary to. I have never see blond hair on a girl befor. And Loki you smell werid. And old droppy eyes over there what was you name agean? Oh right gray you ice magic is totally FREKING me out!" I say and hide behind Mira when they al looked at me wit surprise in there eyes.

"How do you know are names?" Loki asked.

"Oh right I asked Mira I have reedus make me a book of every one in the guild so that i Know who every not is." I put my plate on the ground and walked to where I put my new book next to where Erza sat. I picked it up and tried to bring it to Loki but the chain stoped me.

Mira came over and smiled at me. "Here I will bring it to him."

"Thanks Mira. Wish this stupid chain was longer so I could reach the other side of my own table. Sorry can't go that far." I say rubing the back of my head and apologizing to my guested for it.

I went back over to my plate. And finished my food. I grabbed happy and whatched the new people.

"So dose any one have any more questions for natsu? He loves to answer questions don't you natsu?" Erza said.

"Oh yes I do! There fun. Sorta like theprblfmg Mira gives me for homework." I said smiling britlly.

"Gray you go first." Erza said to him.

"Ok umm what's up with the wings and tail? Why dose my magic freak you out?" He asked looking at me.

"Oh ok I will start With the first one. The wings and tail are a power symbol in dragon slayers. My father Igneel was the fire dragon king so I have a lot of power. Hence the wings and tail. And as for your magic how dose that no freak any one out. You control ice! That's just plian wired!" I say to him.

"Says the guy who can eat fire." Erza scoffs and Mira laughs at that.

"Yeah wel shut up!" I say back crossing my arms and pouting.

"Oh me next! What's up with happy? He's not eve real. Why do you treat him that way?" Lucy asked.

I froze and saw Erza and Mira stare at the gril. Wiling she haddet asked that at all.

My head truns slowly towards her.

"Now natsu don't do somthing your going to regret later." Mira warned me.

"Happy is real. He has feelings. He's my best frend to laxus. He can fly and hi to me when I first showed up. He's real and he's my best firend you stupid blond!" I spate tha last part. I looked down at happy. "Your real and no one can say other wise." I say to him.

"Natsu! That was very rude!" Mira yelled at me.

"I don't care. She said happy wasn't real." I said turning around and layed in my cave.

"Natsu are you tierd?" Erza asked worried.

"No I just wonted to lay down." I say but i was tierd. I wonted to sleep forever and never wake up.

"Natsu if your tired we will leave. Me and Mira will stay till you fall asleep agean." Erza was honestly concerned now.

"Is laxus still here?" I turn my head and look at her.

"No sorry he left to go on a mission with freed, bixlow, and evergreen." Mira said.

"Oh ok I understand. Can gray stay than? I like his scent. Smells like the line forest me a igneel used to live near." I say. Gray turns twards me stunned.

"Gray do you mind staying a little longer?" Erza asked in a tone that I was used to but gray seemed surprised by it.

"Y-yeah ok i can stay a little longer." Gray said uncerened back to Erza.

"Lucy you and Loki can go now." Erza said to them and they left with out another word.

Erza requped into her pjs and Mira put on the pjs she kept down here whe we can stay the night.

"You guys can stay the night?" I asked hopefully turning around to face them. Happy in my lap.

"Yup." Erza said getting into my cave.

"I have to be here really early anyway so I wil stay." Mira said also crawling in bed.

We all looked at gray exprterly.

"Well are you going to stay the night?" Erza asked him.

"No I will wait till you all fall asleep. Than I will leave." Gray said surging.

"Are you shure?" Natsu asked. "Laxus so time stays to. Mira dose no every one sleep like this?" I ask her.

"No sweety no one sleeps like this." Mira say sadly.

"Oh ok. Then you two go home I won't to sleep alone tonight to be normal." I say to them.

"Ok if you say so natsu." Mira says grabing her pink dress agean.

Erza nods and requips into her normal armor.

They grab gray and leave. I wish icould go with them but I can't. I Also won't ask them to stay. I am a big boy I can hadle anything.

I hear the door lock from the outside. I sigh.

"Well happy it's just you and me know." I say to the blue cat. I curl up my wings folded. My tail brought the covers up and rapped around me. The fire had died down now.

I fell asleep shortly after closing my eyes.

The following morning I heard noses coming from the upsairs. Not the typical fights the guild typically has. It sondes more like iron scretching.

I am to Sleepy to care so I go back to sleep.

I am woken up agean with some one pokeing my sholde.

"Five more minutes Mira." I grumble turning away from the poking.

"Holy shit it's alive!" I hear an unfamiliar vocie.

My eyes fly open and I turn around to see A grou of people surrounding me.

I shrink into my sheets and try to hide from them. Happy was grabed by a man with white hair.

"Hey give him back!" I shot thorwing my sheets of and flings my self at the man. I stop short when the chain ends.

"What is it? A toy? Your what 16? 17? Why do you still have a toy?" I white haired man asked.

"No! Give him back! Erza! Mira! Laxus! He stole happy!" I cry trying to get to him.

"Calling for help? What kind of man are you?" He asks.

"ELFMAN! Give natsu back happy right now!" Mira said stoping up to the man and gently taking happy out of his hands. She gives him back to me. "Here you go natsu. Calm down."

I took happy and his behind her. "Who are all these people?" I ask her sheepishly.

"There all the guild members. Some one attacked the uptairs so everything's been moved down here. The master said it would be ok. Are you ok with all the people right?" She asked me.

"As long as they don't touch happy or my scarf i can hadle it." I say. "Did you bring breakfast?" I ask her.

"No I didn't sorry." She says.

"Don't apologize to that thing! He was most likly him who did this to us! Look he's a monster!" Some one shouted.

"Eke!" I say and run to my bed.

"No he's not a moster!" I hear gray say.

"He's a freind. He is even Geting the fairy tail mark today! That Makes him family!" Lucy souted at the man.

"And for the record natsu is a dragon slayer, a fire dragon slayer." Erza says.

"Natsu stop cawering I would expect that out of happy but not you." I hear the master say.

I uncover my self and step of the bed. I ruffled my wings and moved my tail.

"I wasn't cowering I was protecting happy." I say trying to come up with a belivibale excuse.

"Well some one has attacked the hall unsatris so untill it's done being repaired you will have more quests than usual. Understand?" The master asked. I nodded my unserstanding.

"Hey won't to be sparing partners?" Gray askes me. I look at Mira hopefully.

"No natsu your chain is to short. He would take adveantige of it very quickly." Mira said sadly.

"No I can't sorry gray. Mira says you would take adveantige of the chain." I tell gray with a pout.

Suddenly Loki busted through the door. "Master come quick! It's sadow gear in the park!" Was all he got about befor falling unconscions out of pure existiontus.

I have to stay while every one runs to where the park was. Although gray stays behind to keep me company.

"So you do what ever Mira says?" Gray asked me sitin on one of my stools.

I sat on my bed crossing my legs grab happy and shrug.

"I guess so. She knows what's best. And she's the only one who comes to visit every day. So i guess it's like equal transactions." I say petting happy on the head. My tail gets caught in my scarf and I untangle the two.

"When was the last time you went out side?" Gray asked me.

"Seven years ago when igneel dropped me off." I say as if it was not big deal caues to me it really wasn't.

"Seven years? You have been down here for seven years and no one knew?!" Gray was more angry than Mira when she was younger.

"It's ok. There must be a good reason right? And plues while there rebuilding I could get a longer chain and maybe even help out! That would be nice." I say Not really caring what happens. Gray sat back down.

"Ok your right. It's still wrong to keep someone chained up for seven years though." Gray puffed out.

I shrugged agean. "It's really the only thing I know so it's cool. Well I can tell you that tranning every day and gettin work sheets from Mira makes me stong in body and mind." I say with a smile.

"But what about your magic?" Gray says uncertainly.

"Oh I hear it's really strong but all I can do with out gettin in to much trouble is light my fingur on fire." I said lighting my fingure on fire. "I can eve make words!" I say setting all my fingurs on fire and spelling grays name.

"That's so cool! What eles can you do?" Gray. ASked me honestly wonting to now.

"I can spell my name, Erza, Mira, master, lasxus, gildarts, happy and I am working on mystegen. I won't to get all there names down by Chrismas so I can show them!" I say proudly.

"You see gildArdts and mystegen?" Gray asked smeeingly stunned by this.

"Well yeah when ever they come back they come down and some times even get me a gift! Gildarts got me that table set a few years back so I could work at a table when doing my work sheets. Mystegen got me two blankets: one with a dragon on it and another that looks like it's on fire!" I say taking out the two blakenkets that I have and showed him.

"Don't you ever get board down here?" Gray asked.

"Well no not really. I sleep and train and do the work sheets. I can talk to happy. And I practice spelling words with fire. Oh and sometimes laxus comes down and we play cards!" I say since that's all I know I am ok with it honestly.

"That sounds boring to me." Gray says with a pout.

"Well I am used to it so it's cool." I say.

"Gray were going to attack phantom lord come on!" Someone runs into the building shouting.

"Sorry natsu have to go see you later. I will tell you what happens later!" Gray says getting up waving good bye and leaving.

"Alright see ya later!" I shout back.

"I wish we could join the fight don't you happy?" I ask the blue cat. "Yeah wish we could spered are wings and leave. Of course we would come back but I just won't to see the sun."

I curl up and fall asleep agean since I was really tiered.

I wake up a few hours later to find the celling starting to collapse on me.

"Shit!" I say and try to break the chain then I relise stupid me fire melts iron.

I start breathing fire onto it. And it's halfway melted when the roof falls all the way.

"Ah shit this is going to hurt!" I say befor it falls.


	2. Chapter 2: When Fire and Iron Clash

-out side-

"NATSU!" Mira shouts as the guild Hall falls under the pounding of the shadow monster.

"He was chanied up he would now be gone. We will have a funeral for him." Erza says holding Mira back from going into the collapsing building. "There was nothing we could do calm down!" Erza says to the crying girl.

Mira falls to the ground crying that the dragon she's cared for is now gone forever and he had never lived out side that stupid basement of his.

Ever one who had meet natsu that day where also cyring though they didn't know him long or even at all he was still family.

"Man that shit hurt. And danme it mystges not going to be happy I runined the blankets he gave me." Mira herd natsus vocie and she looked up to see him hovering above the fallen hall.

-natsu pov-

I flew out just in time befor the whole building crushed me dead.

"Man that shit hurt. And danme it mystges not going to be happy I runined the blankets he gave me." I said and flew towards Mira.

"Hey Mira it's a nice day isn't it?" I said to her landing next to her. "So why are you crying?"

"I thought you where dead you fool!" She yells at me and Erza laughs at us.

"I would never die with out saint good by that's rude!" I say honestly.

"Oi flame brain why don't you come join the fight!" I here gray shout from the monster thing looming over us.

"See you to later!" I say to the girls and fly I where gray was.

I land next to him.

"Ok so whats up. Me and happy are here to help!" I raise my left hand that always has happy. WHen i look over it's just his arm.

"What the hell! Gray they killed happy!" I said with firt shooting out around me.

Gray smiled at this. "Yes natsu they did. But some one right above us is laughing at it. His name is gajeel. He atacked us and is now laughing at happy. Why don't you stop him?" Gray said.

"I will advenge happy with my life if need be!" I was pulled back to gray with the length of chain stil attached to the collar.

"Hold on let's get ride of this chain first." Gray said freezing it where it connects to the collar and smashes it.

"There now go beat the shit out of gajeel!" Gray said with a smile. We high five and I shoot right up through the floor.

I found a man with black hair and Lucy there.

"Natsu!" Lucy shriked in surprise at seeing me.

"Heh sorry Mira said I had to stop this thing." I said scratching the back of my head.

"And who are you?" The man with black hair asked.

I ignored his question. I talk to Lucy first. "Is that gajeel? He dosent seem that tough." I say to her.

"Well than kick his butt!" She yells at me.

"Fine." I grunt out.

"Hey ugly you killed happy and almost killed me! Not to mention you need to buy me some new blankets! Mystegen bought those for me and you destroyed them! So you have two options. One run. Two fight me and lose." I say to him.

He just smiles. "I don't know who you are but you don't ever tell me to run!" He said chargeing me with what looked like an iron sword.

"Well figh it is." I say "although Mira says fighting solves nothng I find it fun."

I jumped up in the air and snap me wings out. God it felt good to fly. I light my self on fire and smash into him. I hit him in the gut and he falls back with an ohf.

He Flys accross the room.

"Well I think I am going to have to acturally try now. Thanks for the challenge." Gajeel said getting up out of the rubble. He hade green light surrounding him as metal armor showed up on his skin. "There now I have steel skin. Can't break it that easily can you? You pink headed winged freak!" Gajeel shouted at me.

I lowed my head. "No one makes fun of my hair!" I say to him. That sen me over he edge I mean I am used to people makng fun of me for the wings and tail but I surg those off. But the moment you make fun of my hair and it's all over.

"Oh hit a nerve did i?" He says.

"Iron dragon sword!" He shoutes and races toward me I don't look up. He swings and I cetch it easily. When the smoke clears I am looking at him with kill writen all over my eyes fear was perset in his.

"Wha-?! How the hell are you not cut in two?!" He shunted at me. I could smell the fear Rollin off him in waves.

"No one makes fun of my hari color! Mira says only manly men can have natural pink hair! You never go ajainst Mira's word!" I shoute at him grabing the sword with both hands and lite it on fire waited a few seconds and bent it up.

He screamed with pain. He undid the sword and his arm was bent funny.

"You broke my arm!" He shouted still in pain I could see it in his eyes.

I galred at him with death in my eyes and he started to back up fear and the will to live Over powering his will to continue to fight.

"You hurt the guild. You destroyed happy. You destroyed the blankets mystgen gave me. And you made Mira cry! That is unforgivable!" I shouted at him and charge him agean.

"Natsu! Stop!" I hear Mira call and I skid to a halt. I spread my wings to help slow my self down. I fall in to a sitting position.

"Why did you stop natsu? Kick his ass!" Lucy called with fear written on her face.

"Mira said to stop." I say like it's the most ovious thing ever.

"Mira's not even here!" Lucy said dumbfounded just as Mira showed up.

"Good boy natsu. We don't won't you killing anyone on your first day out now do we?" She said with a smile and pated my hair with her hand. She than marched up to gajeel.

"Now leave befor I change my mind and let natsu finish you off." She says to him with death in her eyes as well.

"Ok ok I will leave!" Gajeel said trying to run away. "Just don't make that monster come at me agean!"

"He is not a monster." Mira said with such a tone I thought not even Erza would question her at all.

"Alright natsu let's go. I think we should get you happy don't you think?" Mira said turning to me with a smile on her face.

"But happys dead!" I say with a pout.

"Oh really than whose this?" She said taking happy out of the bag she had in her hand that I just noticed.

"Happy!" I ran over to her and grabed happy hugging him in my arms.

"That's not even alive!" Gajeel says stunned I cared so much for the blue cat that everyone keeps calling a stuffed animal.

"Happy is real and he is alive!" I say with a growle. The iron dragon slayer shivers with fear and puts his good hand up in defense.

I grabbed Mira's hand and Lucy's, after placeing happy safly in my scarf. I walked them over to the whole in the wall and jumped out. Lucy screamed and than realized we where flying as I snapped my wings out chetching a wind current.

We sored high above the fighting.

"Natsu put us down and go get gray and Elfman!" I heard Mira shout to me and I nod bringing them down and had them do a runing landing.

I than flew back to get gray and Elfman.

"Gray! Elfman!" I called and landed where I had last seen them.

I herd fighting and Erza. The clash of metal on metal was very load so I went to where it was taking place.

I found gray and Elfman laying on the ground struggling to get up. Erza was fighting this really creepy guy.

"Erza!" I shout and she blocks a hit from what looks like livening shadows.

"Natsu! Get gray ad Elfman out of here now!" She yells to me.

"Well well well I see There's a new player. Who are you?" The crept man asks me. I look to Erza and sh shakes her head and gives me two fingers as a code.

"I am the guy whose going to kick you ass! Well aftr i take these two to safty that is." I say and grab grays hands and fly off to drop him with Mira.

I left the creepy man stading there stuned. To me it looked like no ones ever said that him oh well first time for eveything. I drop the ice Mage off and go get Elfman.

When I return Erza is laughing at the man. She was tied up with some shadow bonds.

"Erza!" I shoute at her and run tworda her to try and help.

"Natsu get Elfman out of here." She says and I listen grabbing the big man and dropped him off as well.

"Natsu stay here!" Mira says trying to get me to stay.

"I am sorry Mira I don't wont to disobey you since your so nice to me but I have to go help Erza. Take care of happy for me." I said handing her the blue cat and got a running start and took off.

I felt the wind in my hair as I flew as fast as possible trying to gain as much speed as I could. At the last secound I closed my wings aming for the creepy man and slamed into him head on.

He flew into the wall grunting with surprise. I walke over to a panting Erza and offer her my hand.

"Fairy tail never leves Anyone behind!" I said reaching for erzas hand. She grabs it and I pull her up smiling.

"You are aware your not acturally apart of faiy tail yet right?" She said hurting my bubble.

"Oh come on I have been under that building for years give me a freakin break would you?!" I say to her.

We hear dark laughter coming from the creepy man.

"So the fariys have a dragon as there wings. I must say I never saw that one coming. Makrove really dose like secrets!" He said gettingup out of the rubble that surrounding him.

"Ok seeiously who are you?!" I ask him and look between him and Erza.

"I am the master of phantom lord jose." He says brushin his clothes off.

"Ok well I heard gajeel was one of you toughest guys. Didn't seem like it me to be honest. To me he seemed like a whimpering puppy with a broken leg any no owner!" I say to him and his jaw dropes at this information.

"Gajeel a whimpering puppy?" He asked stunned.

"Yeah even broke his arm he started to cry. I was goin to kill him but Mira said it wouldn't look go so I didn't." I say and shrug.

"Natsu! You don't kill people! Mira shouldn't have had to stop you!" She scolded me.

"But he killed happy and gray said he detroyed my stuff. And he made mirA cry!" I say in defense. My tail wiping back and forth behind me.

"Oh well than you should have killed him. He detroyed the blankets mystegen gave you? And killed happy?" She asked we had totally forgotten the creepy guy.

"Well the blankets and I thought he killed happy and than mirA gave him back to me!" I say with a huge smile.

"Ummm Erza? Natsu?" The both of us looked up to see the master standing there tapping his foot, his eyes closet and crossing his arms.

"Master! I didn't know you where here!" Erza says ushering me behind her.

"Well now that I am here please leave I have some unfinished business with master jose." The master said. We both nod are answers.

"Natsu!" Erza says running out the whole in the wall and theotherman went pale.

"Better go chetch her natsu she will be pissed if you don't." The master says.

"Right see ya master and creepy guy? Try not to die I sorta what to fight you!" I shouted smiling as I ran to follow Erza.

I saw her falling with a smile on her face. I kept my wings closed till I was right behind her.

"Hey Erza I didn't know armor knew How to fly!" I shout above the wind.

"Shut up and get us to the others!" She shoutes back.

"Fine!" I replie and grab her writs as she grabs mind and I snap out my wings and we shoot up imedetly.

We sore through the air. I glid flapping my wings every now and than. We reach the others and I put Erza down and land on some tall tree.

We whatch where me and Erza had come from and there's suddenly a bright white light that some calls fairy law.

Not thinking much about it I sit I the branch with my tail haning over the other side and close my eyes smiling.

Suddenly I feel a sharp pain go though me so hard I loose my balance and fall to the ground.

-Erza -

Erza wahtched the brigh light called fairy law when I glanced over to the tree natsu had been in and saw him fall and land with a thud.

"Natsu!" I shot running over to him Mira secounds behind me.

We reach the dragon slayer body to find his wings folded akwardly. His tail bent in a pain full way. He was bleeding from the head his right arm bent behind him in such a way it had none poping out of the skin not broken just dislocated.

He was also paler than he should be his black pants turned gray.

"Fairy law." Mira said under her breath.

"What was that Mira?" Erza looked over to her friend.

"I knew the master didn't like him but to think of him as an enime to?" Mira said her dark aura covering her body.

"Is happy alright?" Erza looked over to the boy. He said that and than coughed up a little blood.

"Yeah happys alright. Don't speak natsu save your energy we are going to get you help." Mira said calming down. She nelt down beside him and started to pet his hair.

"What is going on?!" The master shouted pushing thow all the people that where now surrounding the three of us.

"What have you done?!" Erza said gettin up and looked at the master. She brought out a sword and raised it to the masters throught.

-natsu-

"Erza what are you doing?" The master asked than he looked down and saw me. He started shaking his head and backing up.

"He could die!" Mira said.

"Psh I won't die." I say trying to make them feel better. I could already feel my wings and tail and arms healing. "I just need to rest a little that's all." I said closing my eyes.

"No natsu don't sleep!" Mira shouted with concern.

"Natsu walk up!" I herd gray shouting.

My eyes shot open. "Oh shut up!" I shout at them And they all stare at me in questioningly.

"I hope you are all aware when I was like three I fell into a caverin at three hindered feet! Couldn't fly than! Landed hitting the ground mostly everything broke! One week to heal! This three days at most!" I say closing my eyes agean.

"But you where hit with fairy law?!" Gray said in astonishment.

"Yeah and I was droped into a active volcano at two years old! Swam in it like a swimming pool!" I say picking up the arm that broke healed already. "Now let me sleep it off." I growled. I herd the crowd of people let out a sign and let me sleep.

-Erza-

They all stard at the sleeping dragon slayer. His arm fixed his wings still looked bad. As well as his tail. His head wound seemed to have closed up almost instendly.

"We have to get him to a diffrent location." Erza said and Mira noded in agreement.

"Gray! Elfman! Can you two carry natsu to grays house?" Erza asked.

"What?! Why my house why not Lucy's?!" Grays head had shot up at that.

"Becaues yours is closer and it will only be for a couple days at the rate he's healing and he dosent exactly have his own house dose he." Erza said matter of factly.

"Fine. Let's go Elfman lizard boy anit gonna get there by him self." Gray said lifting nastu onto a strecher Cana had brought for them.

"Man!" Was elfmans replie as they carried him to grays house a block or two away.

The master was about to follow when Mira and Erza stepped in frount of him.

"Why did fairy law affect him?" Mira asked the small master.

"Well fairy law dosent just rid of the enime it gets rid of darkness as well. Maybe He's full of darkness." The master said neversly to the two female s-class wizards at there scarest.

"Well think about things befor you do them understand?!" Erza said her dark Ora surrounding her making anyone still there set back a few feet.

"Ok." The master said shrinking in fear.

"Good now let's go to see how natsus doing shall we Mira?" Erza said facing the other with a smile.

"Yes we shall." She said sweetly with a smile on her face and followed Erza to grays apartment.

-natsu-

I saw a blue flying cat who looked just like happy coming tworda me.

"Natsu!" He shouts to me.

"Happy is that really you?" I ask him as he sits next to me.

"Yup. I am send you on a mission. Of course after your all healed up of corse." He says with a smile.

"Of course." I say back rubbing his head. "What's the mission?" I ask looking back at him.

"Oh right. I won't you to hunt down mystegen and have him send you to Edolas. Once there find the exceed queen and tell her you won't to have sir happy and patherlilly brought back to earthland with you." He said seriously.

"I will do so. Is that all?" I ask not shure if I need more info or not.

"Nope your good just ask mystegen about it he'll tell you everything you need to know. Oh it looks like it's time for you to wake up. Good bye natsu and don't forget the mission Complet it as soon as possible!" He says fadin away and I start to get a little dizzy wakeing up to a really bright light.

I blink my eyes into focus and feel somthing heavy on my chest. My tail is wrapped around somthing and my wings are folded behind me. I grown and try to sit up wonting to complet the task happy has given me.

I sit up the weight on my chest shifting and I look around. I was In a bed it was dark and cold.

"Am I still In the basment?" I ask my self quietly but I scent gray so I dout it.

I look down to see te whight was gray laying on my chest out cold.

I move his head on to the bed and off of me. I stand up off the bed and go around it to the side gray was on. Figuring he would be more comfertable on the bed I pick him up and place him carfully on it and cover him with the blankets. He groans and shifts in the bed but is still asleep.

I walk to the window and look bac at gras sleeping form and spot happy in the blankets beside gray.

"Be good old friend I will bring you back." I say to him and open the window. It was night out side and in the summer time but the room was almost below zero.

I step out the window To go and search or mystegen to get happy and a panther Lilly and bring them back.


	3. Chapter 3: Coming back

Part 3

sorry it took me so long and I apologize for spelling and grammar if I missed any when I went over it.

I don't own anything unfortunately since Fairy Tail is amazing.

May be some NuMi but only a little because I never thought of going that way when I started this story.

—

I flew though the night. It was dropping in temperature but that only made me won't to fly even more since I knew no one will follow me now.

I will get a head start and knowing Mira she will be so pissed at me for this. Erza will most likely ask why I didn't bring her. Laxus well is laxus.

But I kept flying. The sun was just rising and I spotted a canyon with a lot of caves. I move my wings to angle my self in that direction.

When I reach the cave I shoot a massive amount of fire in to get rid of anything I do not wont to meet at all.

I find that the cave is not that deep maybe sixteen feet at most. It's also tall enough to allow me to walk in with out my wings hitting the top.

I lay down for the night my scarf covering my face. My wings wrapped around me like a blanket and my tail curling around me keeping in heat to stay warm through out the night.

-magnolia-

"I swear to god! He just got up opened the window stepped out and flew away!" Gray said to Mira who was having a hard time wrapping her brain around this since natsu would say good-bye first.

"No he would never do that!" Mira said shaking his head.

"Maybe he would." Laxus said carefully and got two death glares In turn.

"Well at least here me out first." He said holding up his hands in defense.

"Fine continue." Erza huffed crossing her arms across her chest.

"Natsu has been held in the basement chained to the wall for seven years. Granted he is totally cool with that on the outside. I think he just needs some time to stretch his wings. If and when he desires to come back he will. You may think you know him but maybe he doesnt won't to be held and treated like a baby anymore. He needs to make his own chocies and not go along with anything anyone says.

"Do you realise that he will come back? The first thing he did from what I understand when the hall feel was to check on you Mira. Not run. Not go and fly away. He cares about us he wants to stay but first he needs to live. Go be natsu flying around kicking butt. When he comes back and he will we will welcome him with open arms as a member of the guild.

"Anyone who objects can go to hell for all I care. But he will be back. I have contacted Mystegen to tell him to keep an eye out for that fire punk but other than that we can just wait." Laxus says and every one just started at him speechless.

Laxus used to be a total jack ass and the biggest one ever. Then he started hanging out with natsu even more because he wasn't aloud to go on some missions as a result of trying to pick a fight with Erza and kept saying he never considered anyone family.

After he had hung out with natsu during those few weeks he had come to respect the guild even more seeing it through his eyes.

Natsu had told laxuse that when he joined the guild he would become an S-class wizard and go on missions with laxus teaming up to try to be like him because natsu thought laxus was amazing and crazy strong. Hearing this from a guy who could never leave changed laxus majorly. He had no want to take over the guild anytime soon he respected his grandfather even more. He even started to hang out with the rest of his guild on the first floor instead of staying on the second floor all the time.

"I think laxus is right. I may have only known natsu a little while but he doesnt seem to won't to leave. I think he just wants to be excepted and that's it even if he lives his whole life chained to a wall. He won't care as long as others except him." Gray says knowing he hadn't known natsu very long but he felt compelled to defend his new friend no matter what.

"Yes me to." Lucy piped up soon every one was agreeing with what laxus had said.

Natsu just seemed like no matter what he would always go back to his home no matter how long it took. And it did take a long time for him to go back to fairy tail.

-time gap-

8 years in fact. He wasn't apart of the group who had seven years taken away. He had been to envolved hunting down the three guys who looked alike.

He had found mystegen and found out about Edolas. He found happy and Panther Lilly. He had fought dragons and demon a but he wonted to see his home again.

-natsu-

"Natsu! When are we going to see fairy tail?" Panther Lilly asked standing beside natsu and happy looking out of the valley from a large cliff.

"We are heading there now. They will love you two!" Natsu said watching the grass below blow in the wind.

"Well I just glad you got my message all those years ago." Happy said singing and wishing for a fish.

"Well your my best friend I will always hear you little buddy." Natsu said patting Happy's head.

"Good cause that message took a lot of energy to send." Happy said siting down.

"Yeah you where out for a mouth." Panther Lilly chuckled remembering when happy had not been able to be a messenger for some time after that.

"Enough of this let's get going were about three days flight from magnolia and I really wont to see them again." Natsu says opening his wings and ran to the end of the cliff and shot up Into the air happy and Panther Lilly right behind him.

It took less than three days because natsu was really excited to see the people who cared for him for so long. He carried the two cats when their magic ran out.

And soon enough they found the new or rather tattered old fairy tail building. When they got there natsu stooped in the forest and river next to the guild.

"What are you doing?" Panther Lilly asked when natsu started to was his face.

"Well I haven't seen them in 8 years I sorta won't to look good for this." Natsu said and kept washing. He took his cloths off and got in the water cleaning himself and the old cloths. Then he cleaned his scarf very carefully.

He set the cloths on a rock in The sun but it was taking to long to dry so he lit on fire and stood as close as he could without setting them on fire though they were fire-proof they could still be on fire and he would have to put them in the water again.

When the cloths where all dry he put them on and looked at his family's home with pride.

"Let's get going." Natsu said as a group of unknown men entered the guild.

Natsu heard someone say they where going to hurt the members. And take what ever the strange men wonted.

This made natsu very upset. He walked up to the front of the guild slammed the door open and sent the leader flying.

"Whose next?" He shouted at the men with a satisfied smile that all the men charged him at once.

He than turned bent down low and knocked them all down with a clean sale of his tail. When they tried to get back up he stood up and opened his wings and tail which hit the light just so he looked like a demon on fire.

The men all screamed and tried to leave when a group of people stood in their way. The men howled to let them out on fact that there was a daemon in the building.

The group let them out on stunned faces. Natsu herd gasps from behind him and in front. He didn't care though he just folded his wings back up and flopped on the ground.

"Whew haven't fought that much in two years." He mumbles to him self.

"Natsu! Natsu!" A blue and black cats come screaming in the building even more gasps.

"That was awesome!" The blue one says.

"It was I was going to help you but you seemed to have it under control!" The black one says with pride.

"Thanks guys." Natsu said sitting up. He looked around to see stunned confused hopefully tearful faces shrouding him.

"What?" He asked totally unaware what was happening.

"Natsu your back!" Mira Said running up to him and talking him to the ground soon Erza gray and basically everyone in the guild was on him.

"Can't...breath...get off!" He says trying to breath under all the weight. When everyone heard this they tried to get up as fast as they could but to any at once cause them to fall again. Finally everyone was off natsu.

That's when natsu spotted him. A low growl started in his chest. He charged the man with long black hair.

"Iron doesnt belong in fire territory!" Natsu shouts at him.

"Wow wow I am apart of this guild now calm down." Gajeel said backing away and puting his hands up in surrender and fear.

"I don't care! You hurt my family!" Natsu shouted and punched the guy square in the jaw.

There was a load popping noise and finally Mira woke up from shock and grabbed natsu around the waist to try to stop him from landing another hard blow. Which didn't work.

Natsu was on auto pilot now he just kept punching the Iron dragon slayer. Finally Erza and gray held his arms to stop the punches to Gajeel.

"Natsu calm down!" Natsu herd gray shout at him.

Natsu huffed and did a flip surprising everyone so they let him go. He jumped onto a rafter and sat there tail swiping back and forth wings slightly open.

The two cats flew beside him taking his side.

"Natsu come apologize to gajeel." Mira said firmly.

"No." Natsu said angrily.

"Natsu." Erza said warningly.

"No." Natsu huffed again.

"Natsu get down here I have a present for you." Laxus said holding up a bag.

Natsu wonted to go down and be nice with laxus since he was the only one who seemed to realise gajeel was an enemy.

"Hmmmmm." Natsu had to think about this one.

"Really?! Your going to reward him for beating the shit out of me?!" Gajeel shouted at laxus.

"If natsu wonted you to be dead or gone you would be." The black cat said crossing his little arms.

"Yeah! Panther Lilly's right natsu fought a lot of guys way tougher than you! He even fought a dragon!" The blue cat said and everyone's jaws dropped at that.

"I dunno. Laxus can you promise that Mira and Erza won't hurt me?" Natsu asked knowing he had said no to them and they where so going to pound him later for it.

"I can try." Laxus said with a smile.

"Good enough for me." Natsu jumps down and lands on a table. The two cats on his shoulders.

Natsu stepped of the table and onto a bench than to the floor and over to laxus. He wonted so badly to see what he got natsu since laxus gets some of the best gifts he was really excited.

"Not untill you apologize to gajeel." Laxus said holding the bag out of natsus reach.

"Really?" Natsu whined.

"Yup. Now go. He's not are enemy anymore." Laxus replied.

Natsu glared at his friend but walked over to the other slayer.

"I am sorry I tried to beat you up." Natsu huffed out the mumble.

"Fine." Gajeel said. "So what's up with the cats?" He asked exactly what every one was thinking.

Natsu perked up at this. "Oh right! This is Panther Lilly." Natsu said pouting to the black one on his right shoulder. "And that's happy." He said pointing to the blue one on his left shoulder.

At that every one did an anime fall. "What?" Natsu asked innocently.

I THINK I MAY MAKE THERE BE TWO MORE PARTS TO THE STORY AND END WITH NATSU PRACTICLLY KILLING STING AND GETTING ARRESTED FOR IT. THAN I MAY START A NEW STORY WITH NATSU OUT OF JAIL AND FARIY TAIL DOSNET KNOW IT. I THINK THAT WOULD BE REALLY AWSOME. PLEAS REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THE IEAD. OH AND I WENT OVER AND SPELL CHECKED EVERYTHING SO I TRIED TO FIX MISTAKES SORRY IF THERE ANYTHING I MISSED I REALLY AM TRYING TO FIX THAT!


End file.
